A Special Present
by elloitsstephaniee
Summary: It's Naruto's birthday and Hinata's got a special present for Naruto; one that he's never going to forget XD Pairings: NaruHina Duh & a little bit of SasuSaku


Me: Hey people!! I know… I know… I should be updating my stories, but I decided that I would create this one-shot in dedication for Naruto's birthday!!

Naruto: Yay me!!

Me: Where's London when you need her?

Naruto: London? I thought that was a country…

Me: It is, but it's also a person…

Naruto: She got any ramen?

Me: Not now Naruto…

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto… I wouldn't be doing this right now… **

**

* * *

**

A Special Present

Hinata was pacing in Naruto and her room; yes, they've been sharing a room ever since Naruto had FINALLY realized the signs that Hinata liked him and asked her out. Then, about two years later, he asked her to marry her; it was a magical moment for both of them. But anyway, yes, Hinata was pacing; today was the day Naruto came back from his week long mission, pretty lucky for him since it was his birthday that same day. Hinata had spent the entire week preparing for this moment, going around, asking people for advice; Naruto was going to get one present he would never forget. She went over her mental checklist once again, "Alright, the ramen is, of course, here, his present I got, the bedroom," she looked around, "Perfectly set up, the kitchen is clean, the stove is off, the cake's in the fridge; I think that's everything…"

Hinata was getting nervous… she had never exactly done something like this before… so, trying to comfort herself, she went over to the phone and called Sakura. The phone rang about three times before a female voice picked up, "Hello?"

Hinata answered, "Hi, uh… Sakura?"

"Um… no… this is Hana…"

"Oh, sorry Hana; may I speak with your mom?"

"Sure…" On Hinata's line, she could hear Hana scream 'MOM!! Phone for you!!' then you could hear a baby's crying and a much more matured voice, 'I'm coming!! Hana, take care of Daisuke please?'

Then the mature voice was louder and Hinata knew that it was Sakura, "Hello?"

"Sakura?"

"Yeah; oh hey Hinata!! Ready for tonight?"

"No!! I'm so not ready for this… I've never done anything like this before!! Sakura, what do I do!?"

She heard Sakura sigh, "Ugh… Hinata, you've got to calm down; if you don't, he's going to know something is going on and he'll find out the surprise."

"I know… but it's just so hard!! How did you do it with Sasuke?"

"With Sasuke? Oh boy…"

"What? What happened?"

"He… took it much better than I thought he would have."

"… Really?"

"Yeah, I mean… when I did it I wanted to take it slow… just for a bit, but then I had to just give it to him, you know? He was very happy; you should've seen him!!"

"Wow… that's pretty amazing… but what if Naruto's different? I mean… he's training to be the Hokage; it'll probably just get in the way…"

"Hinata don't say that!! I mean, you two are practically perfect for each other and he loves you a lot!! If he heard that, he'd say it was an insult!!"

"I know…"

"Good, now, I just got word from Sasuke; he said they'd be back by 7 o' clock tonight; it's 5:00 right now so go get ready. They'll be here in two hours."

"Okay… And Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks…"

"No problem, anytime; now I've got to go; I can only wonder what mischief both Hana AND Daisuke could get into… bye!!"

"Bye…" Hinata hung up and she started getting ready; she took a shower and when she came out, it was 5:50. She got dressed in a white sleeveless dress that came up to her knees and left her hair out, just curled a bit at the ends. It was 6:30, so she went down and prepared the ramen; when she was just about finished, the bell rang at exactly 7:00 and she ran carefully to the door, turning off the stove as well. She looked in the mirror to see if anything was out of place; when she didn't see anything, she turned to the door and took a deep breathe. She let it out and opened the door; there stood her awaiting husband. He stood there smiling down at her as she smiled brilliantly back at him; he said, "I'm back, Hinata-chan!!"

She nodded, "I missed you, Naruto-kun."

"I missed you too, Hinata-chan!!" He scooped her up into a giant hug and tilted her chin up to pull her into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. How both of them missed this dearly; every time Naruto went on a mission, he'd think of Hinata all the time, working diligently to get back home safe and sound to her. Meanwhile Hinata thought of him as well; hoping and knowing he'd come back to her when he could.

When they pulled away, Hinata smiled at him, "Happy Birthday, Naruto-kun!!"

He grinned at her, "thanks, Hinata-chan!!" He then took her hand and led her into the house, closing the door as well. He took off his shoes and walked into the kitchen where he smelled his favorite food of all, "Ramen!!"

Hinata giggled as she poured some for Naruto into a giant bowl, taking an average sized bowl for herself. Naruto walked over and helped her, taking the pitcher of water, the two glasses, and two pairs of chopsticks. He helped her set it up and both sat down in their respective seats. Simultaneously, they both said "Itadakimasu," and they both started their meal.

Naruto was happily eating his meal while Hinata was eating hers with a small nerve; she was on edge, but she made sure not to show it. She thought about how she should set it up, _'Okay… so we're eating dinner right now, then we'll have the cake afterwards… I'll ask him about his mission after that… then… uh, oh, I'll give him his present then, and then that's when I'll do it!! Oh my gosh… I can't do this… I'm so not ready!!'_

She just kept ranting to herself in her mind; meanwhile Naruto was staring at her in concern; "Hinata-chan?" She didn't hear him, she was still in her own little world, "Hinata-chan!?" No response, "HINATA-CHAN!!"

'_And then-'_ She was bolted out of her thoughts at Naruto's shout; she jumped visibly and looked around, "What? Huh…? What happened Naruto-kun?"

He smiled lightly at her, "You spaced out," and then he looked at her in concern once more, "Are you okay? You seemed really out of it…"

She smiled at her husband's concern, "Yeah, I'm fine; I was just thinking about some stuff…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry; are you finished?"

"Yup!!"

"Okay, so how about some cake?"

"You got me a cake?" He asked with his eyes shining slightly.

She nodded and pulled out the cake from the fridge; it was an ice-cream cake!! **(A/n: Oh my gosh… I'm so jealous… XD)** His eyes sparkled and she took out the knife, "Do you want to cut it?" He nodded his head rapidly, "Okay, okay, here; just be careful."

He gave her a mock look, "Honey, I'm an ANBU; I can take care of myself."

She just giggled slightly and rolled her eyes before going to get two plates and forks; when she came back, Naruto was just finished cutting the first piece. He put it down on the plate and started on the other one; he put that one on the other plate and they both started to eat. Well… more like feed each other but I don't want to get too mushy on you all. So, after they finished their slices of cake, they put the rest in the freezer and sat down once more. Hinata decided to skip the talk about his mission and asked him, "Alright, ready for your present?" He nodded and she left to go get it; she came back with a long orange box with a blue bow on it; "I hope you like it."

He smiled at her, "Hinata-chan, I'd love anything you gave me!!"

She smiled back at him, "Thank you; now open it!!"

He grinned and he unwrapped the present slowly; when he opened the box, his eyes widened as he pulled out a katana, neatly sheathed in its holder. There was a small chain at the end of the hilt, it had a small fox on it; he looked at it with awe and then back to his wife with a loving face. He went over to her and gave her a short, sweet kiss; when he pulled away, he smiled and said, "I love it."

"I'm glad you do; umm… actually…" _'This is it,'_ she thought, "There's actually a part two to your birthday present…"

"Really?"

"Yeah… come on; I'll tell you upstairs."

Naruto, slightly confused, followed her upstairs to their bedroom; they both sat down on the bed and Hinata twiddled her fingers a bit. Now, Naruto knew she stopped this habit a while ago; she only did it when she got really, really nervous. He could tell that whatever it was that she had to tell him, it was going to be BIG. "Umm… Hinata-chan, what's going on…?"

"U-umm… well… you see… I'm kind of… I'm sort of…"

"Take your time, there's no rush."

She smiled gratefully before taking a deep breathe and letting it out with a sigh; "Okay… Naruto-kun… I-I… I'm pregnant…"

Naruto stared at her in shock; she was pregnant!! "W-wait… you're pre-pregnant?"

She blushed and looked away, "Y-yeah…" Naruto leaned back against the bed and held his head down… a few tears glistened down his face… She looked at him and her eyes glazed over with slight tears, "N-Naruto-kun… I…"

"I-I… I'm going to a f-f-father…" He suddenly jumped up off the bed in joy, "WOOO!! Yeah!!"

Hinata was slightly startled to see her husband just jump up and then start dancing around; "N-Naruto-kun…"

He turned back to her, picked her up bridal style, and gave her a passionate kiss on her lips; she could practically feel the smile radiating into it. He pulled away and smiled jubilantly at her, his eyes having tears of joy flow down his cheeks; "Hinata-chan, that's the greatest gift I've eve gotten!!"

Hinata felt relief wash over herself, "R-Really?"

"Most definitely!! Oh my gosh, Hinata-chan, I love you SOOO much!!"

She smiled from ear to ear, "I love you too, Naruto-kun!!" He kissed her once more; oh yeah, he was going to remember this special present for the rest of his life.

**

* * *

**

(A/n: I was originally going to stop here, but I thought… nah)

**

* * *

**

Nine (9) Months Later

Naruto was in the waiting room outside the Hinata's hospital room; he was pacing back and forth, doing anything to keep him occupied or make time go faster. Sasuke, Hana, and Daisuke Uchiha were all there with him; Sasuke as his best friend and his kids because he couldn't leave his children alone at home; especially since Sakura wasn't there; she was taking care of Hinata's child right at that very moment. Hana's eyes went back and forth as she watched her uncle walk back and forth, thus, making her dizzy so she laid her head down on her father's shoulder. Sasuke looked down at his daughter, then looked up at Naruto, who was STILL pacing; he decided to end it, "Hey, Naruto," the matured blonde looked at one of his two best friends, "Stop pacing; it's making Hana dizzy."

Naruto looked at Hana to see her eyes as swirls going around and around; he sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Sorry Hana; I'm just so nervous!! I mean, I should be in there right now; not waiting here!! What if something happens and I'm not in there; what if they make a mistake!!" the hyperventilating blonde seemed to be busy ranting that he didn't realize the door had opened; Sakura stood there with an irritated look on her face. She went over to Naruto and bonked him on the head, "Ow!! What the hell was that fo- Oh, hey Sakura-chan!! Ehehe…"

Sakura sighed, "Calm down annoying doofus;" she then walked over to Sasuke and picked up Daisuke; she started cooing him.

Naruto went over to her, "Sakura-chan…" she looked over, "I-Is… is she…?"

She smiled, "She's fine Naruto, just tired; you can go in now if you'd like. Oh, and congratulations, it's a boy."

He practically zoomed in and closed the door quietly; when he did so, he turned and saw the most beautiful sight he's ever seen. Hinata was sitting up in bed; she looked tired, and yet he saw the peaceful look on her face as she gazed at the little bundle that was wrapped in a blanket. She noticed him and motioned for him to come over; he did so and sat down beside her on the bed. He smiled at her and it only got wider once he saw the little baby in Hinata's arms; he had blonde hair and pale lavender eyes. He stuck out his finger and the baby looked him; he then looked at the finger; after a little bit he grabbed Naruto's large finger and gurgled happily at his father. Naruto chuckled before taking his son into his arms, "Well what do you know? He likes me!!"

Hinata giggled as she took in the sight before her; her husband, Naruto, holding their son delicately in his arms; both of them practically happy to see each other. She then brought him back from his little cooing world, "Hey, Naruto-kun," he looked over at her, "We still have to name him you know?"

His grinned from ear to ear, "Alright!!" he looked back down at his son, "Alright little man; what should we call you?"

She giggled again, "So… any names in mind?"

Naruto looked up thoughtfully, "Uh… not really… I was thinking maybe, Kenji or Kyo… but nah…"

Hinata gave a thoughtful look, "How about… Haru?"

"Haru? Hmmm…" Naruto thought a bit before looking down at his son, "Yeah… that's perfect… Uzumaki Haru…" He walked over to Hinata and placed him back in her arms. He then sat on the bed and wrapped his arm around her; if you were there up close, you'd surely see a beautiful sight.

* * *

Me: And that was it!!

Naruto: Wow… I'm a father!! WOOOO!!

Hinata: (blushes) N-Naruto-kun…

Naruto: (Hugs Hinata) I love you!!

Hinata: I-I love you t-too, Naruto-kun…

Me: Aww… what a happy couple!!

**Happy Birthday Naruto!!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
